The Perfect Stranger
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. Ten years after the closing of the well Kagome finds salvation in the form of a stranger with an alltoofamiliar face.


Ten years after the closing of the well Kagome finds salvation in the form of a stranger with an all-too-familiar face.

A/n: Might seem a bit OOC at first, but it's necessary. And it's not OOC for the context of everything she's figuratively been through since the closing of the well. It'll all come together nicely, you'll see.

And yes,his name is made-up.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**The Perfect Stranger **---

Whoever it was that had talked her into attending the annual employee appreciation party was sinking lower and lower on an ever-growing list of people that she never wanted to speak to again. Higurashi Kagome was not a woman that wanted to 'get trashed' outside of the office with people that she couldn't stand between the hours of eight to five on a normal day.

She was thankful for the open air and understanding attendant watching the door as she stumbled out with glass in hand and hand against head. It was far too hot inside, but just right outside as the breeze from the bay cooled her skin and calmed her nerves. There was a quiet park across the street with softly lit lamps and stone benches perfect for sitting.

If she hadn't spent her latter teenage years scouting jewel shards and demonic auras then she would have been frightened to be walking in the park alone after dark. But she wasn't a typical woman with typical fears. She was strong and proud and a hundred other things that normal people could never be all at once. But on top of everything, she was utterly alone, a broken Bone-Eater's well away from happiness and fulfillment.

"Damn," she cursed as she reached for her pocket. The light jacket that she'd started the night with had been left behind at the check-in along with her purse and everything inside of it. "Figures…"

Rubbing her free hand up her bare arm, she contemplated running back inside for her belongings. The thought of being sucked back into the celebration made her sick with discontent. All she needed was her double vodka tonic, "And a cigarette. Someone around here has got to have a cigarette."

Kagome walked fervently down the stone path, her eyes seeking out anyone with a cancer stick. It was late, though, and there weren't many patrons out for a near-midnight stroll. She stopped near a lamppost and leaned against it for support as she gave up her search.

Taking in a deep breath to sigh deeply in defeat, she smelled the object of her body's neediness. She closed her eyes and inhaled more of the smoke, her nerves calming instantly at the offending, yet heavenly smell. Looking around, she spotted a man dressed in shabby clothes, standing against the wall that separated the park from the water in the bay below.

"Excuse me," she said as she staggered toward the stranger. "Excuse me!"

The man tucked the cigarette between his lips and looked up and over in the direction of the female voice that was clearly shouting at the only person in that general vicinity. She stumbled in his direction, catching herself on the wall a few feet away. She looked torn and lost as she gazed at him with hungry eyes.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, plucking the thing white stick from his mouth.

The woman's hand involuntarily reached out for the cigarette, her eyes watching as he flicked the ashes off into the water.

"Can I have one of those? I've forgotten my purse back in the hotel," she pleaded.

"Likely story," he grinned, reaching up to take a cigarette that had been tucked behind his ear. "You can have your pick. One that's been rubbing my head, or one that's been in my mouth."

He held the cigarettes out for her to choose, grinning as she took the one half smoked. He lit the second and puffed away quietly, his company leaning on the wall as he had moments before. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her as she smoked away the rest of the cigarette, obviously enjoying it more than he had.

She was a beautiful woman, he decided in his attentions. And she was familiar, although he couldn't for the life of him place her face. She radiated power and sadness and he felt drawn to her for no other reason than it felt right. More right than he had ever felt standing next to anyone in the park after dark smoking a cigarette.

"Higurashi Kagome," she said as she flicked the bud onto the ground. She smashed it with the stiletto heel of her shoe.

"Is that who I just gave my next-to-last cigarette to?" he asked while looking at the content grin on her face.

"Yes," she answered. "I always thought those things would kill you," she said.

"There are worse things in life than death," he said wisely. "Might as well enjoy the little things that don't even count."

The light from the lamps left a deep shadow across the stranger's face. Kagome's breath was sucked from her body as she imagined that same face next to a glowing campfire hidden deep in the forest, with that same face ashamed of that which could not be controlled. That missed face with amber eyes turned dark when the moon was absent from the sky.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as she seemed to faze out of the conversation.

"You just remind me of someone I used to know," she said with a small frown marring her face.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," he confessed. "We haven't slept together, have we?"

Kagome blushed expectedly at the comment, thinking back to passionate nights under the stars and lover's caresses when no one else was looking. It had been ten years since she had felt Inuyasha's touch and she missed him more than words could express.

"No, I don't think we have," she smiled.

"Shame," he declared while stomping out the last of his own cigarette. "Inutaiyo Yashiga. My friends, what few I have left, call me Yasha."

Kagome's mouth went dry as she processed his name and his face and everything familiar about him. She knew reincarnates were fact. She had been a reincarnate of Kikyou so long ago, was it possible for this man to be Inuyasha's future self? Kagome reached over and touched his cheek with cold fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"Remembering," she said slyly.

"You're a strange girl. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

Kagome laughed, not daring to explain to him the mechanics of their unusual situation. He would surely think she was some quack that wanted his cigarettes and his body and leave him wanting in the morning. Not that he had anything against that, but she didn't want to spoil the mood anymore than she wanted to lose his company.

"Positive," she answered, taking back her hand.

The two leaned against the wall, their shoulders touching lightly. Kagome swirled her finger in her drink as she thought over the man standing next to her.

"Are you gonna drink that or just play with it?" he asked, eyeing the glass. She offered it up and he drank it greedily, tossing the glass over the edge when he was done.

"You shouldn't do that," she chastised.

"Who cares? It's not gonna hurt anyone," he responded.

"It could hurt the fish," she said.

"We eat the fish anyway."

Kagome grinned at the same stubbornness that had once characterized her half-demon lover.

"Why are you so dressed up?" he asked, looking over her body.

"Employee appreciation party," she said, adjusting the thin straps of her short green dress. It was very low-cut and she knew she was probably giving her new friend an eyeful with the way she was leaning on the ledge.

"I can see why they'd appreciate you," he nodded, a cocky smirk crossing his face.

Kagome blushed again, hiding her face behind her hair. "You shouldn't say things like that to a perfect stranger."

"Maybe I should," he said, scooting just that little bit closer. "It isn't often that you meet the _perfect_ stranger."

"I could be a psychopath," she teased.

"Nothing wrong with living dangerously," he countered.

"We all make bad decisions, I guess," she grinned. "Your shirt is another example of that."

"Hey," he said indignantly, pushing his chest out in pride. "I dressed myself this morning. I thought I looked pretty good until you came along."

Kagome sighed at the stranger's bad judgment. He didn't seem to care for her opinion either way. Complete indifference was another of Inuyasha's characteristics that Kagome missed sorely. Her waning smile gave away her true emotion and the stranger picked up on it fast.

"Whatever you're grieving for will work itself out."

"I hope so."

In the background a clock chimed the bewitching hour, catching the attention of the newly acquainted friends.

"Well, Higurashi Kagome, seeing as how we're dressed for the occasion, would you like to join me in making even more bad decisions?"

Deciding that the past was going to stay lost back where it belonged, Kagome took the man's arm and smiled up into his never-forgotten face.

"I'd love to."

And they walked down the path, past the bay, and out into the night.

--- --- ---

a/n: Another idea that came to me in the shower. Inuyasha isn't my star character, but sometimes things have to be written just to get them out of your head. I'm sure many of you know exactly what I'm talking about.

Lots of other Inuyasha fics on my author page. Check 'em out.

It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.


End file.
